


Part Of Me

by FairyQueen (etoilecourageuse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, Dancing, Double Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masks, Poison Apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/FairyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no need to speak, no need to know his name, no need to see his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of Me

It felt as though she were dancing with death. He held her tight in his arms, and it seemed like Narcissa could forget everything around her as long as she moved, as long as she was with him. There was no need to speak, no need to know his name, no need to see his face. The mask was a part of him, like he seemed to have become a part of her by merely taking her hand, allowing her to drown in him.

How much he reminded her of her husband. How much he resembled Lucius with his blond hair tied together behind his back, with his deep grey eyes. Even the way he moved seemed to...

Impossible. Hadn’t she held his dead body in her arms, for hours and hours? Hadn’t she felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces?

If only it could be him.

She knew what it meant when he handed her the apple, silently, like he had led her to their dance, knew what it would take to end her agony, to finally forget.

For a moment, she was afraid.

But then, long after she had looked into his eyes for the last time, Narcissa took a bite.


End file.
